Antes de casarme
by B. F-Black
Summary: Hermione Granger una bruja en el mundo mágico de 22 años y una modelo en el mundo muggle, esta pronto a casarse, pero para poder lograr el sueño de toda mujer debe cumplir con una lista. A lo largo de su aventura se reencontrara con una persona que todos creían perdido, el le demostrara que el amor de su vida es el. Draco Malfoy. or. misterios. nuevas experiencias.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola…

Esta es mi primera historia, soy nueva en esto de escribir de hecho nunca he sido muy buena escribiendo así que talvez no sea la mejor historia pero créanme de verdad que me he esforzado mucho en esto, si ya han pasado a ver mi perfil se darán cuenta de que amo los Dramiones, es por eso que esta historia se trata de ellos.

Espero que les guste de verdad, esta idea ya la había tenido desde hace tiempo pero no sabía en que pareja se vería bien, también he escuchado muchas canciones y visto muchas películas para poder inspirarme.

Acepto cualquier comentario positivo o negativo, es mi primer fanfic y mi primer Dramione de los muchos que vendrán si es que les gusta.

Sin nada más que decir espero que disfruten la lectura….

...

 **COMIENZOS**

Perfecto… si hasta ahora todos sus planes para el día más importante en la vida de una mujer los estaban siguiendo al pie de la letra, los días estaban contados solo faltaba un mes, un mes donde sus días de libertinaje nocturno pasarían a ser parte de la historia al igual su nombre de soltera quedaría en el pasado, si dentro de un mes seria Hermione Wood.

Una mujer caminaba por las calles principales de Londres muggle, sus pasos sonaban seguros pero a la vista eran delicados, vestía completamente de negro llevaba puesta una gabardina que la cubría bien del frio que anunciaba que estaban en navidad, un pantalón negro cubría perfectamente sus piernas bien torneadas y unas botas de tacón hacían juego con su ropa, su piel pálida a causa del frio le hacían parecerse a una muñequita de porcelana, su cabello castaño y ahora lacio estaba peinado con una coleta alta cayéndole rebeldemente algunos mechones por la cara. Sus ojos color miel cuidaban el camino por el que iba para no caerse.

En una mano izquierda que era adornada por una pequeña sortija de oro que tenía un pequeño diamante, llevaba un vaso de cartón lleno de café caliente que había pasado a comprar y en la otra llevaba su teléfono celular, comprobó la hora y vio que ya eran las 10:30 se le había hecho muy tarde. Muy tarde… pensó. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y no se preocupó por saber quién era la persona que la estaba llamando ya que sabía muy bien quien sería esa persona.

-hola Ginny- dijo la castaña con voz agitada ya que había empezado a correr para poder llegar pronto a su destino.

-solo hola Ginny, no tienes más que decir después de que te has atrasado por una hora- dijo Ginny Weasley con voz de reproche

-lo siento pero no fue culpa mía- le contesto

-¡no me importa quien haya tenido la culpa si Oliver , tu o el deseo de sexo por la mañana de ambos, lo único que quiero es que ya llegues, tu madre y las chicas ya se pusieron histéricas y ya van por la tercera botella de champaña, y tú sabes muy bien como son cuando están ebrias¡- dijo más bien le grito a su amiga logrando que ella se sonrojara

\- tu como sabes eso?-le pregunto

-cariño soy tu amiga, y te conozco bien además en el colegio las situaciones no fueron muy distintas ambos llegaban tarde a las clases y casualmente salían de la misma habitación- esa fue la respuesta que recibió de Ginny haciendo que ella se sonrojara más si es que es posible

-si bueno vale ya entendí si no quiero que digas más ok, llego en 5 minutos-

Sí, pero no tardes además ya llego tu vestido y no lo olvides que tenemos después que ir a ver a la pastelería, las invitaciones, las flores la música y la…-no pudo seguir ya que fue cortada por la voz de una mujer rubia y con ojos grandes de color azul que en ese momento se acercó y le quito el teléfono

-hooddda amigda mida hedmione grangerrr , futura señora wodddd- dijo al otro lado de la línea luna lovegood, la dama de compañía de la novia

-hola luna- contesto amablemente Hermione Granger

-como estasss- respondió la rubia

-Muy bien oye me puedes pasar a Ginny- pidió Hermione a su amiga que en ese momento se escuchaba que tenía hipo

-Hermione ya oíste a luna esta ebria y más vale que te apresures – contesto Ginny después de que luna le diera su teléfono

-si mira ya estoy en la esquina te veo después, bye- se despidió y finalizo con la llamada

Si Hermione Granger pronto se casaría y ahora mismo estaba llegando tarde a su prueba del vestido a causa del sexo matutino que había tenido.

Pensó en su vida, se podría decir que era perfecta después de la guerra, después de que su amigo el niño que vivió derroto a voldemort, ella fue a Australia para devolverle la memoria a sus padres que después de muchos intentos fallidos lo logro volvió a Londres con sus padres y desde entonces estuvo dividiendo su tiempo entre Londres muggle y mágico que al término de la guerra el segundo se vio muy afectado y como era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y tuvo una gran participación en la batalla tuvo que estar declarando en contra de los mortifago que fueron llevados al tribunal como por ejemplo la familia malfoy que estuvo muy involucrada con el señor tenebroso ,así como tenía que estar apoyando a la familia Weasley ya que se vieron muy afectados por la muerte de Fred.

Después de un largo tiempo el trio de oro volvió a estudiar en Hogwarts, mantuvo una relación que solo duro dos meses con su mejor amigo Ronald pero ambos se dieron cuenta que solamente sentían ese cariño de hermanos y no amor, en su estadía en el colegio otros viejos compañeros volvieron al igual que ellos para poder terminar con sus estudios algunos como Neville _Longbottom_ , Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Lavander Brown, Ernie Mc Millan , Cormac Mclaggen, las hermanas Patil, Ginny Weasley , Oliver Wood y el que más impacto a todos Draco malfoy

Este último fue condenado a dos años de prisión en askaban después de que terminara sus estudios, ya que en esos momentos era todavía muy joven en su último año en el colegio siempre demostró su máscara de arrogancia aun que ya no los molestaba a ellos ni a nadie, al término de Hogwarts y de cumplir su condena a los 20 años desapareció del mundo mágico y ya nadie supo más de él.

Su séptimo año fue tranquilo cuando se graduaron el ministerio les ofreció empleo pero los únicos que aceptaron fueron Harry y Ronald. Harry pudo tener una relación con Ginny y desde entonces han sido novio, Harry fue a la escuela de aurores y entonces es un auror, Ginny quiso dedicarse más a los deportes el quiddicht y se convirtió en una gran jugadora, ellos viven en el mundo mágico al igual que ron , ron al término de su relación quedaron como buenos amigos, él fue catalogado como uno de los hombres más cotizados , guapos y famosos por corazón de bruja, pero a mantenido una relación con su ahora también prometida Lavander Brown, también fue compañero de Harry en la escuela de aurores y se graduó como auror.

Y por último ella, Hermione, cuando termino su noviazgo con ron tuvo muchos pretendientes solo por la famosa que era, en Hogwarts se volvió más amiga de Oliver Wood y por muy extraño que suene de Lavander Brown. En su último año fue premio anual y por ello convivio más con los prefectos de otras casas, fue así como conoció a Oliver con el paso del tiempo ellos se volvieron amigos y llego a un punto donde se enamoraron y se volvieron novios desde entonces son novios, bueno ahora en realidad ahora son prometidos. Él es un jugador de quiddicht.

Hermione quería despejarse un poco del mundo mágico por ello cuando se graduó se fue a Londres muggle pero aun visitaba el mundo mágico. Ella se convirtió en una modelo famosa aunque al principio quería estudiar leyes mágicas para a poyar al P.E.D.D.O pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un buen cuerpo y un día fue a una pasarela y pudo notar que eso le llamaba mucho la atención, estudio para ser modelo y lo consiguió se convirtió en una modelo muy famosa fue por eso que cambio notablemente físicamente ahora su cabello era completamente lacio, delgada, buen cuerpo, cualquiera que la conociera del mundo mágico no la reconocería fue por eso la reacción que hubo en el mundo mágico , Rita Steeker se encargó de informar a todos los magos del regreso de una de las brujas más importantes.

Aunque su cambio fue notable en su físico seguía siendo igual de inteligente, estudiosa, segura, organizada, en pocas palabras seguía siendo la sabelotodo Granger.

Desde que se comprometió con Wood desde hace 5 meses su amiga Ginny, luna y Lavander, estaba rentando un departamento en Londres para poder estar así mas cerca de su amiga y ayudarla preparar su boda, ya que ahora que tenía más fama era más solicitada y por ende tenía más trabajo, de hecho tenía una rutina despertar, sexo matutino, alistarse para ver los preparativos de su boda, salir a la calle y encontrarse con paparazzi y dejar que le tomaran fotos supuestamente sin darse cuenta, reunirse con sus amigas, ir a pasarelas, conferencias de prensa tres veces a la semana, comer con Oliver, más trabajo o preparativos, ir a su casa y para cerrar con broche de oro dormir. Si esa era su rutina tan monótona paro con cada día aprendía y conocía nuevas cosas como por ejemplo que los aretes de rábanos de luna alejan a los nargle eso lo aprendió ayer, por eso el día de su boda tendría puesto unos pendientes de rábanos para que así ese día fuera perfecto, hoy quien sabe que aprendería.

Entonces así era la vida de Hermione Granger a los 22 años, simplemente perfecta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los flashazos de cámaras que había a su alrededor, otra cosa más que tachar de la lista de su rutina. Pudo distinguir cerca el lugar donde se probaría su vestido de novia y donde probablemente hay tres mujeres borrachas y una mujer pelirroja esperando para darle el regaño de su vida.

Su trayecto a la boutique de novia fue el tiempo exacto que le prometió a su amiga. 5 minutos. Abrió las grandes puertas de cristal y se dirigió a la recepción donde le pidió a una mujer de cabello negro y con ojos azules no más de 20 años que si le podía decir donde se encontraba la habitación de modelaje que era donde había una pequeña pasarela y había paredes tapizadas de espejos para poder tener los últimos detalles para que el conjunto de novia estuviera perfecto.

La pelinegra le dio instrucciones precisas para llegar. Hermione camino dos pasillos hacía en frente, doblo a la izquierda subió las escaleras de la derecha y finalmente llego a un amplio corredor donde con su mano tomo la cerradura de la segunda puerta de la derecha la abrió y el panorama no fue muy distinto al que su amiga Ginny le conto por teléfono. Había una mujer de delgada de cabello hasta la cintura y con algunas ondas de color rubio café, si ella era su ahora amiga Lavander Brown, había otras dos mujeres una como de unos 40 años de cabello castaño y corto que le estaba dando la espalda y pudo ver que se trataba de su madres que hablaba muy animadamente con luna que solo decía puras incoherencias.

Busco con la mirada a su mejor amiga y dama de honor Ginny Weasley y no tardó mucho en encontrarla ya que como si la estuviera leyendo su pensamiento ella llego y se puso enfrente de ella.

-hasta que por fin llegas- le dijo su amiga pelirroja con sus manos en la cintura y que hacia honor a los regaños de Molly Weasley.

-lo siento pero tú sabes perfectamente que tengo una rutina y que no la puedo romper- le dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

-sí, si tu dichosa rutina- le contesto Ginny recordando la rutina que un día le conto y que además era muy importante seguirla al pie de la letra.

Hermione se dirigió adonde estaba su madre y su amiga Luna platicando más bien hablando locuras ya que al parecer las dos estaba en mundos distintos hablando al mismo tiempo. Le dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla en forma de saludo y se dirigió a la pasarela donde Lavander se encontraba acostada y con todo su pelo esparcido por el suelo he hizo el mismo saludo.

Entro la diseñadora y busco con la mirada a la futura novia cuando la localizo dijo.

-hasta que por fin llegas niña… bueno hoy será la prueba para tu vestido y dentro de dos semanas vendrás para que sea la prueba final y se pueda ajustar a la medida si es que por algún descuido comes de ms o dejas de comer por los nervios… eso es lo que pasa muchas veces- Hermione iba a replicar pero en ese momento la mujer llamo a su asistente – Janet¡- y al momento entro una chica delgada con un hermoso vestido blanco que estaba cubierto como por una capa de plástico transparente.

La chica se lo dio a la diseñadora Coraline y esta tomo por la muñeca a Hermione y se la llevo a una puerta que esta junto en donde empezaba la pasarela, Hermione le dio su café a Ginny, y ella se fue a sentar a uno de los cuatro sillones que había en la habitación que estaba con dos de sus paredes tapizadas por espejos y las otras dos estaba pintadas completamente de blando y había un gran candelero de cristal que daba una buena iluminación en la estancia.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos la puerta que comunicaba la tarima y el pequeño cuarto donde se había metido Hermione, se abrió y por inercia todas las que estaban presentes miraron y prestaron atención a donde la cabeza de Hermione tenía un hermoso tocado con un vello que le caía delicadamente por la espalda, hizo su aparición

-Hermione querida, sal para que podamos ver el vestido- dijo su madre que hasta el momento se había quedado callada solamente diciendo incoherencias.

-pero…- Hermione no pudo terminar la oración por que fue jalada por Ginny que subió rápidamente por su amiga para que todas pudieran ver el vestido. Cuando Hermione se paró en el centro de la tarima, todas las mujeres pudieron ver al hermoso vestido que desde que vieron las imágenes y fotografías no habían tenido oportunidad de verlo. El vestido era hermoso, color blanco marfil que en la parte de arriba que se ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo de la castaña, podías notar que estaba completamente liso y son ningún adorno con unos tirantes delgados y que el escote era de corazón, la parte de la falda era completamente largo con un poco de vuelo no tan esponjado ya que ella no quería parecerse un malvavisco andante, y al igual que la parte de arriba no estaba adornado con nada tan solo se podía aprecia esos pequeños brillos que Ginny le había agregado con un hechizo no verbal, la boca de todas se formó una perfecta "o" .

-pero mira nada más estas hermosa-dijo Lavander yendo a la pasarela para poder estar junto de Hermione

-que hermosa- dijo Ginny

-estas perfecta pequeña dijo su mama levantándose de su asiento y haciendo lo mismo que Lavander, cuando llego hasta ella le acaricio con su mano la mejilla en forma cariñosa. Levanto su mirada y una traicionera lágrima se deslizo lentamente por su mejilla.

-van a hacer que me sonroje- dijo Hermione tiñéndosele débilmente rosadas sus mejillas

Luna que había estado como en otro mundo diciendo solo cosas ilógicas hablo- eres la novia más hermosa que he visto… no es así Ginny- dijo lo último dirigiéndole una mirada a Ginny que tenía los ojos brillantes aguantándose lágrimas de felicidad

Hermione al notar la reacción de Ginny fue hasta ella que estaba estada, le tendió una mano para que se levantara y después de que lo hizo , Hermione no aguanto más y abrazo a su amiga derramando consigo unas cuantas lagrimas logrando que la pelirroja hiciera lo mismo pero a diferencia de Hermione ella lo hizo más escandalosamente

-ohh amiga, estoy llorando y ni siquiera es el día de tu boda- dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz, mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas

-ya se yo también… te he dicho que somos tan sentimentales- le contesto Hermione haciendo el mismo gesto que su amiga.

Pasaron un buen rato más en la boutique, hablando y recordando viejos tiempos después de ver cómo iba a ser el peinado y el maquillaje la madre de Hermione la señora jane se despidió diciendo que tenía que visitar a la señora Wood para ver otros asuntos de la boda.

Al salir las cuatro amigas se dirigieron a un café muy cercano ahí para poder hacer la agenda de Hermione para los otros preparativos. Cuando llegaron al lugar se sentaron en una mesa de la terraza que daba una vista muy bonita de Londres.

-y bien cuéntenme que ha pasado este tiempo en el mundo mágico- pregunto Hermione como lo hacía cada vez que estaba solas y hablaban de lo que pasaba ya que aunque no viviera en el mundo mágico siempre le gustaba estar bien informada

-bueno todo igual sin ningún inconveniente ni ninguna novedad, de hecho lo mismo, bueno excepto que Rita Steeker sigue comentando de tu boda.- informo Lavander que desde el colegio era muy conocida por que ella era muy bueno para enterarse y cotillear

-otra vez con que soy una caza recompensas-bufo Hermione ya que últimamente las noticias que había de ella era que otra víctima había caído en sus redes de caza recompensas.

Llego una mesera con los cafés y pastelillos que habían ordenado, se pudieron a disfrutar de su compañía y de una buena platica sobre todos los preparativos que faltaban hasta que…

-ohhh¡- Ginny grito de repente logrando captar la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor y de sus amigas.

-qué? ¡?¡-preguntaron todas al unísono

-Hermione como lo habíamos olvidado- dijo Ginny dejando a un lado su café y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza como si estuviera recordando algo.

-que no entiendo….- le respondió su amiga aun sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la terraza- la lista Hermione, la lista-repitió la pelirroja deteniéndose justo enfrente de Hermione

-oh Ginny eso fue hace mucho tiempo, solo una tontería- dijo la castaña ahora ya entendiendo lo que quería decir su amiga

-que lista?- pregunto luna con una voz tranquila pero ansiosa por saber de lo que hablaban sus amigas

-una tontería – respondió Hermione y después tomo un sorbo de su café restándole importancia al asunto

-que no puede ser una tontería, Ginny nunca dice tonterías excepto cuando esta borracha y en plena carretera- dijo Lavander uniéndose en la conversación- debe ser algo importante-.

-no claro que no, además muchas de esas cosas hay que hacerlas públicas y yo tengo que cuidar mi imagen de la prensa aquí y en el mundo mágico –continuo negándose la futura novia – además éramos niñas no sabíamos lo que hacíamos-

-que lista?- pregunto de nuevo luna con ahora un tono más autoritario que al parecer hicieron caso omiso cuando ella pregunto por primera vez.

Ginny suspiro y pareció meditarlo un rato entre decirles a sus amigas o no aun que después pareció comprender de que si les decía ellas podrían ser un soporte más para que Hermione cumpliera con la lista entonces dijo- la lista de "para poder casarme"- se sentó en su sillón y después continuo al ver que sus compañera aun no entendía de lo que hablaba.-cuando teníamos 17 Hermione y yo hicimos una lista cada una a la que le pusimos "para poder casarme" donde poníamos cosas que haríamos antes de casarnos y que al final de cumplir con la lista estaríamos listas para casarnos, ya que habríamos cumplido con nuestros sueños antes de estar atadas al matrimonio- finalizo Ginny con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral donde cada una se encontraba en sus pensamientos , dos de ella pensaban que la lista debería de ser algo atrevida como para hacer que Hermione se arrepintiera de haberla hecho y no querer cumplirla aun que deseaban saber lo que tenía en su lista, querían ver a Hermione divertirse y hacer locuras ya que ella siempre fue la niña bien del grupo, una cabeza castaña pensaba en nunca debió de haber hecho esa lista ya que en verdad su contenido era ahora que lo recordaba bien era vergonzoso y otra mente de cabello rojo deseaba poder convencer a Hermione.

-y se puede saber qué es lo que tiene esa dichosa lista- se atrevió a preguntar Lavander, sin hacerle caso a la mirada de muerte que le mando cierta amiga.

-bueno algunas son algo más…. Normales, pero otras no son apropiadas para niñas buenas y santas- dijo Weasley con una sonrió que delataba que aun recordaba el contenido de la lista. Lavander rio por el ultimo comentario imaginándose lo que probablemente contendría. Después Ginny al parecer pudo ver lo que Lavander se estaba imaginado e hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza afirmando las suposiciones de cierta chica, Lavander y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

-cómo cuáles?-pregunto Luna, las tres chicas recordaron que ella seguía siendo muy inocente y pura, por lo cual no pudo entender la indirecta de Ginny.

-como cuales Hermione?-pregunto Ginny, "inocentemente" fingiendo que no recordaba- oh si como estar con un desconocido, en un estacionamiento, en un coche, … solos y haciendo algo que no requiera NADA de ropa- remarcando así las últimas tres palabras de la frase, ganándose por parte de Herms una mirada asesina y por el lado de Lavander una risita cómplice.

Después todas miraron a Luna esperando que pudiera captar la idea- ohhh¡Hermione eso no es nada apropiado- dijo la rubia después de unos cinco minutos sabiendo lo que quería decir Ginny.

-lo sé, es por eso que no quiero- dijo Hermione sonrojándose notablemente al recordar el demás contenido de la lista.

-bueno entonces cambiaremos algunas cosas- opino Ginny

-no- negó de inmediato

-si Herms- apoyaron la iniciativa de Ginny ambas chicas

-luna tú también- se sorprendió Hermione al ver que luna, la inocente y buena niña Luna apoyaba a la idea.

-si Herms a demás todavía no tienes tu despedida de soltera y pues esa podría ser la tuya, y la lista la podría dividir por días para poder cumplirla- ahora fue el momento de Ginny y de Lavander asombrarse por las razones de su amiga, para hacer que Hermione cumpla. Ella guardo silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho Luna y dijo al fin.

\- de acuerdo pero algunas cosas, como la del estacionamiento. Ok.- sentencio Hermione con una mirada amenazadora.

-Ok- dijeron las tres amigas- pero nos tienes que enseñar la lista- dijo luna de forma autoritaria.

-si mañana no vemos aquí a las…-dijo Hermione mientras observaba su celular que estaba olvidado en la mesa- 11- continuo.-bueno ahora me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para la sesión de fotos. Adiós chicas.- se despidió al tiempo que dejaba pagado su café y se despedía de sus amigas.

Después de cinco minutos el trio de chicas se despidieron y cada quien se fue a hacer su rutina al mundo mágico donde luna era editora de el quisquilloso, Lavander era diseñadora y Ginny se fue a sus entrenamientos. El día paso sin más inconvenientes Hermione siguió su rutina al pie de la letra sesión de fotos, comer con Oliver, llamar a los floristas, rueda de prensa y para finalizar ir a su departamento que compartí con Oliver.

Ese día fue como todos los demás para todo el mundo excepto para cuatro chicas que esperaban ya con ansias el día de mañana para poder saber el contenido de una cierta lista. Y para un hombre de cabello rubio platinado que parecía ser un simple muggle, pero no lo era, ese hombre mantenía oculto un secreto y un sentimiento hacia cierta persona que dijo siempre odiar pero no era así, su padre siempre le dijo que los sentimientos eran una debilidad por ello debía ocultarlos de los demás. Su secreto es el amor, amor que le tiene a una simple muggle, a una simple mujer, aun simple sangresucia _, a simplemente_ …

El hombre entro a su casa que tenía desde que salió de prisión, se dirigió a su habitación, su acomodo en su cama y saco una fotografía de una mejer castaña que está en medio de un cara-rajada y de una comadreja. Su amor por siempre, se durmió así con la foto en la mano y dirigiéndole su ultimo pensamiento del día al amor de su vida a. _Hermione Granger._

 _..._

Espero que les haya gustado mucho por favor dejen un rewiev para saber si les gusto o no o para saber sus ideas de lo que esperan en la lista ya que yo no tengo ni idea de lo que tiene la lista. Por favor dejen sus comentario gracias nos leemos después.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola¡

Gracias a los que han leído mi historia, y muchas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un rewiev, este capítulo es mi favorito ya que habla de un personaje al que amo (es mi amor platónico) bueno la verdad no solo al personaje también me gusta mucho el actor, en este cap. Hay una gran sorpresa espero que les sea del agrado de todos, y no me quieran mandar un crucio, al principio no sabía si ponerla o no, pero al final le hice caso a mi corazón y la puse (jajaja no es cierto, mi hermana me ayudo a decidir). Espero sus comentarios y por favor díganme si les gusto o no. Place.

 **Doristarazona:** gracias por dejar el primer comentario, y lo siento por el error que cometí de Oliver no tome encuentra eso, muchas gracias por hacerme la observación, y por lo de la puntuación soy nueva y tenía muchas ideas en mente por lo que no me preocupe mucho por los signos pero en este capítulo ya está bien la puntuación, o al menos eso creo, espero que te guste este capítulo y la sorpresa que tengo preparada, y sobre la lista, lo sabrás mas adelante en otros capítulos ya que en los primeros quiero hablar más sobre los personajes. Gracias espero otro comentario, nos leemos. **Mirii:** gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste este capítulo, al igual que lista. Y por favor dime si te gusto esta linda sorpresa, gracias. **Isis Snape:** gracias por tu comentario, y sobré la dichosa lista, espero que te guste, la verdad sobre la lista son cosas que a mi me gustaría hacer antes de morir, a excepción de dos cosas que ya sabrás después. Gracias espero leerte después. **lunatico0030:** gracias por tu comentario y descuida, tomare en cuenta tus observaciones, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

Lo siento por el error que cometí, al escribir que Oliver Wood se graduó al mismo tiempo que Hermione, gracias de nuevo a Doristarazona por decirme, la observación.

Bueno sin nada más que decir a leer.

 **...**

 **Tom Felton: Ese alguien.**

Caminaba tranquilo por la avenida principal de la cuidad donde el libertinaje era el pan de cada día. Las Vegas. Se fue a vivir ahí después de cumplir su condena de dos años de prisión en azkaban. Después de pagar las consecuencias de uno de sus dos más grandes errores de su vida. Uno fue el no hacer nada por desobedecer las órdenes de su padre, en convertirse en un mortifago. Y el segundo error fue por el cual desapareció, y por el cual ahora se encuentra rodeado de simples muggles, si eso le hubieran dicho en el colegio él se hubiera reído por la broma de mal gusto que le habían hecho y después lo más seguro era que su padre le hubiera mandado una imperdonable al que haya dicho, el un sangre limpia, un gran mago de gran estirpe y heredero de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico o al menos eso era antes de la segunda guerra mágica.

Su segundo error fue el de enamorarse de una sangresucia y no de cualquier sangresucia, tenía que ser la mejor amiga del niño que vivió con complejo de héroe y también mejor amiga y por lo que se enteró en Hogwarts fue novia de la comadreja, una sabelotodo, una gryffindor, un ratón de la biblioteca, integrante del trio de oro, si se enamoró de _Hermione Granger._

Con pasos seguros se dirigía al lugar a donde él había llegado hace dos años, sin saber qué hacer y sin conocer rumbo fijo en su vida, a él solo le habían enseñado a cómo manejar los negocios familiares, y por qué no decir que también a las personas, y el dinero, por lo que por ahí empezó primero observo como los muggles se ganaban la vida como compraban y como hacían dinero, después de observar que los muggles para poder tener una casa, alimento, vestimenta y cubrir sus necesidades ellos trabajaban, palabra nueva en su vocabulario y algo en lo que él nunca se preocupó hasta el momento.

Busco trabajo que se relacionaran con lo poco que aprendió, en esa exhaustiva búsqueda llego a las Vegas donde encontró muchos empleos pero ninguno cumplía con los requisitos que él quería que era el no tener que poner mucho esfuerzo y ganar lo suficiente para empezar una nueva vida, si el pedía mucho.

Estudio más a fondo cada trabajo y en qué consistía, cuando encontró su objetivo que era gerente general de un hotel-casino con ayuda de su encanto masculino y para qué negarlo, con mucha ayuda de magia, lo logro, en menos de cinco meses se convirtió en el jefe mayor de su ahora hotel-casino "el imperio DM".

Con la cabeza bien en alto y su mirada color mercurio siempre altiva, "Draco Malfoy", caminaba como todos los días de su pequeño pero muy lujoso departamento a su segunda casa, su imperio. Con un portafolio de piel negro en mano que contenía documentos de las ganancias en los últimos dos meses, una computadora portátil un teléfono celular que se vio obligado a aprender a utilizar para poder parecerse a una persona normal, también guardaba su agenda que estaba llena de números telefónicos de todas sus conquistas y amantes, y en una bolsa oculta en un rincón del maletín el guardaba una fotografía de _ella_ en su más reciente pasarela.

Abrió las grandes puertas de cristal que en el centro de cada una tenía con letras grandes y pulcramente escritas las iniciales DM. Su trayecto de la entrada a su oficina fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones tan solo se detuvo a esperar el ascensor y algunos de sus empleados solo asintieron con la cabeza en forma de saluda y él les respondió con el mismo gesto y una que otra de sus muchas amantes del pasado y una que otra víctima de sus encantos le guiñaban el ojo coquetamente, y ellas por parte de él recibían una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que lo caracterizaban.

Ese fue su camino hasta que una mujer como de unos treinta años, guapa pero no de los gustos de el con unas carpetas en mano, y en la otra con un vaso de cartón lleno de café, se interpuso en su camino y hablo.

\- Buenos días señor Felton- le dijo Erín, su secretaria, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar junto a él y le daba el vaso de café.

\- Buenos días a ti también Erín- le contesto el rubio, aceptando el vaso que su asistente le ofrecía y dándole un primer trago.

\- Señor Felton la junta con el arquitecto Edison, que están a cargo que sus nuevas instalaciones en Londres se canceló, y dicen que saldrán de Norteamérica por un tiempo indefinido, ya que les surgió un nuevo proyecto en Londres, y que en cuando tengan la fecha en que regresaran le llamaran para poder reunirse para ver los planos de las nuevas instalaciones.- continuo después de un rato la asistente entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

\- Pero esa junta ya la hemos pospuesto por muchas veces…-dijo mientras entraba en su oficina y caminaba a donde estaba se escritorio- Ok…- dijo el sentándose en su silla y masajeándose las sien con ambas manos- hay algo más?- pregunto después de un rato, con tono cansado.

\- No… solamente llamaron sus amigos el señor Zabini y el señor Nott que venían a visitarlo a las…- pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que fue interrumpida por las puertas de la oficina que se abrieron de par en par y de improviso, donde después de unos segundos entraron dos hombres, uno de piel morena, con ojos negros como la noche y vestido con un traje negro con los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, y el otro hombre de piel clara, ojos color azul que te hipnotizaban y cabello castaño, que estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y llevaba puesta una gabardina color azul ,ambos hombres eran altos, se dirigieron al escritorio con pasos elegantes y con la cabeza levantada, como unos buenos aristócratas. – ahora… - continuo Erín en voz baja con un poco de fastidio, rodando los ojos ya que siempre era lo mismo," llamar, quedar en visitar en una hora determinada pero siempre llegar antes, no sabía porque aun ponían hora para ir ,si cada vez que iban era la misma rutina ,llegar antes de tiempo", pensó después de mirar a las personas que acababan de ingresar a la habitación.

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules, dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

\- Tenemos a nada más y nada menos que a Tom Felton- dijo el otro riéndose por su comentario y después se escuchó una risa del ojiazul.

\- Váyanse al carajo, los dos – dijo- Erín algo más?- pregunto, ahora volviendo la mirada a la secretaria.

\- No nada más señor- dijo la mujer retirándose para dejar a los amigos solos, pero la voz de su jefe hiso que se detuviera.

-Antes de que te vayas, podrías llamar a Édison y decirle que lo despido, que ya no quiero que alguien como él está a cargo del nuevo proyecto.-dijo antes de que su asistente saliera.

\- Si señor- fue lo único que dijo ella antes de salir.

Después de que Erín se retirara los hombres que acababan de llegar tomaron asiento en los lugares que estaban frente al escritorio.

-ya terminaron de reírse- dijo viendo como los hombres terminaban de reírse.

-hay que amargadito te pusiste desde que dejaste de ser el Draco Malfoy que conocíamos- dijo el moreno, viendo la cara de pocos amigos que ponía por el comentario.

\- Ya les dije que sigo siendo el mismo Draco malfoy- les contesto con un tono de fastidio.

\- Si Zabini deja de molestar al pobre de Tom… oh disculpa al pobre de Draco- dijo el castaño apropósito, que observaba con burla la plática que habían tenido sus mejores amigos.

La respuesta que recibió por parte del rubio fue una de sus tantas miradas que matan y por parte de Blaise una risa burlona.

\- Vete a la mierda Nott-dijo Draco

\- Ya estoy con ella mi querido amigo- contesto Theo con burla y refiriéndose a Zabini que estaba sentado junto de él.

\- Es la verdad Draco no entiendo por qué te cambiaste el nombre, si además aquí nadie te conoce, porque no quedarse con Draco Malfoy- comento Blaise haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de Theo.

\- Ya les explique… es porque decidí empezar una nueva vida, olvidarme de todo lo que se relacionara con el mundo mágico- le contesto Draco mirando el cielo por la ventana.

-Todo excepto _ella_ – dijo Theo serio tomando de nuevo la compostura seria que lo distinguía.

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta que recibieron por parte de malfoy.

\- Y bien a que venían?- pregunto Draco, cambiando de tema.

Theo y Blaise se miraron, debatiéndose entre sí decirle los motivos de su visita no, después de un rato de intercambiar miradas, ambos asintieron, y dirigieron su vista a su amigo que aún no entendía el significado de esas miradas, pero dedujo que sería muy serio y malo para que ambos cambiaran las facciones de sus rostros de burla a serios y tensos. Draco pudo ver como Theo metía la mano a su saco y sacaba algo envuelto que parecía ser un… _periódico_?

\- Noticias?- pregunto dudoso

\- Si- respondió Zabini

Theo puso el periódico en el escritorio, justo en frente de Draco para que lo pudiera leer, se enderezo de su asiento, tomo el periódico que reconoció que era del mundo mágico ya que la imagen en la página principal, con la cara de Rita Steeker se movía, se puso de pie mientras empezaba a caminar de un extremo a otro. Su cara cambiaba con forme se lectura avanzaba primero su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido, en señal de que algo no le agradaba mucho, después cambio a hacer presión en los labios hasta formar una línea delgada, y por ultimo dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos como si estuviera analizando y procesando la información que acababa de leer.

Sus amigos solo lo observaban, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que a ellos no les importa ya que expresión parecía tranquila y serena, pero en realidad estaban preocupados por la reacción que tendría su mejor amigo ante la noticia de tal magnitud. La habitación quedo en completo silencio. Hasta que Draco hablo:

\- Entonces está confirmado, dentro de un mes…- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro como si más bien fuera para él.

\- Si, dentro de un mes- contestaron al unísono.

Draco soltó un suspiro, y se quedó observando el cielo sin mirar un punto fijo. Dándole la espalda a sus amigos. Theo siempre fue alguien que no soportaba ver a alguien sufrir, por eso se levantó y camino con pasos silenciosos a donde estaba su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Llego hasta él y la puso su mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo. Blaise solo miraba la escena en silencio, sabiendo lo mal que se sentiría después de saber la noticia, él ya sabía lo que sentía, el tener que ver al amor de tu vida en los brazos de otro hombre, dándole todo lo que tú no le podrás dar, eso mismo le paso y le sigue pasando con… sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz de Theo que hablaba.

\- Entonces no vas a hacer nada?- pregunto Theo dándole ánimos a su amigo.

\- Que puedo hacer? Hermione se casara con Wood, ya es oficial, ella lo ama y el a ella, yo ya no puedo hacer nada- dijo Draco sin mucho optimismo.

\- Pues enamórala- le contesto nott, como si esa opción no le la hubiera planteado el desde un principio.

\- Claro Theo la enamorare en menos de cuatro semanas- dijo con un tono sarcástico y continuo. – viajare a Londres, la buscare y le diré: oye Hermione no te cases con Wood porque él no te ama y yo sí, yo vi cómo se estaba besando con Katie Bell, yo te he amado desde que te conocí y es por eso que vengo a Londres para hacer que tú también me ames y seamos felices.

No Theo, no se lo diré y sabes por qué?: porque no me creería, por qué pensaría que es una broma, porque he demostrado odiarla siempre, y sabes por qué más?: porque fui un mortifago, y se llega a haber la más remota posibilidad de que ella me ame, yo no le podría dar nada de lo que merece, ella merece a alguien que… - Draco termino por lo agitado que estaba de tanto hablar y pareció meditar lo que iba a decir y continuo – se merece a alguien que la cuide, que le dé un hogar lleno de amor, una familia , hijos que cuidar y amar, alguien que le de todos los hijos que ella quiera con cabello alborotado, castaño, con unos ojos color miel que cuando te miren parezca que quieren ver más allá de tu alma, a alguien que pueda cuidar sus sueños y velar sus pesadilla, a alguien que despierte todos los días al lado de ella y le diga lo hermosa que se ve al despertar, a alguien fiel, a alguien que todos los días le diga cuanto la ama, a alguien inteligente como ella, a alguien con quien ella pueda hablar, con quien pueda discutir sobre los derechos de los elfos- sonrió de lado por su comentario- a alguien que la escuche cada vez que ella quiera hablar, a alguien que la abrase cada vez que ella lo necesite, alguien que le diga que estará siempre a su lado, a alguien perfecto, alguien que la observe y se aprenda de memoria cada uno de sus gestos como el de morderse el labio inferior cuando no entiende algo, el de fruncir el ceño cuando algo la molesta, y mi favorito : el de arrugar la nariz y formar un puño con la mano derecha cada vez que está enfadada pero no lo puede decir ya que no sería educado, según ella, alguien que sepa que acomoda sus libros por tamaño ya que siempre confunde el color azul marino con el negro, y por orden alfabético pierde mucho tiempo, ella merece a alguien que le de todo lo que quiere, a alguien que _… la ame._ -termino diciendo en un hilo de voz. Después guardo silencio recordando todo eso y más que el recordaba y sabia de ella.

Theo y Blaise se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Draco, "al parecer Hermione no hizo un solo movimiento sin que tú supieras." Pensó Zabini en decirle pero no lo hizo ya que él se vio en las mismas y sigue en la misma situación que su amigo.

\- Te das cuenta de que tú eres esa persona, Draco- dijo Theo con voz tranquila.

\- Y si lo soy, que… ella se va a casar- respondió Draco, comprendiendo las palabras de Theo

\- Draco, lucha por ella, ella te merece, no vayas por ella como el Draco Malfoy arrogante y odioso del colegio, si no como Tom Felton, que de algo te sirve el haberte cambiado de nombre, ve por ella y cuando la tengas en frente, dile lo que nos dijiste , dile lo que Draco Malfoy observo en el colegio, pero compórtate como Tom Felton, el hombre ideal para ella, el hombre que ella merece, no hagas como yo, mírame la sigo amando oculto en las sombras, el que solo soy un amante, alguien con quien solo la tiene por las noches, y en el día se tiene que tragar su orgullo cuando la ve caminando en la calle tomada de la mano de el… no seas solo su amante, se el amor de su vida, demuéstrale que cambiaste, y confiésale que la amas, como nunca alguien lo va hacer, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y apréndete bien esto. Tú eres Tom Felton: ese alguien- le dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde estaban sus amigos, que lo miraban sorprendidos por la profundidad de sus palabras, y por la veracidad.

 _\- Ella_ te ha dicho algo de Hermione?-pregunto Theo dirigiéndose al moreno.

-No últimamente no hemos hablado, lo único que me ha dicho es que va a tratar de hacer tiempo para posponer la boda de Hermione- le contesto Zabini mirándolos fijamente a los ojos alternando la mirada entre Draco y Theo.

\- Y las fotos de Wood con Bell?- volvió a preguntar Theo

\- Esas serán nuestro último plan- fue Draco que respondió la pregunta de nott

\- Bien amigos entonces tenemos un nuevo plan, un reencuentro y hacer que Hermione se enamore de Draco- dijo Theo con un tono más optimista y alegre, dándole palmadas en la espalda a sus dos amigos.

\- Si eso haremos- dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces contacta con _ella_ , para hacer un nuevo plan y saber los movimientos de Hermione- dijo Draco

\- Así se habla, Tom Felton- le contesto con burla Blaise.

\- Muy bien amigo, ya se nos hizo tarde- comento Blaise mirando su reloj, y después a Theo, este solo asintió y dijo.

\- Te vemos después Tom- se despidieron los dos, empezando a caminar a la salida. Salieron de la oficina y Draco los siguió, después de cinco minutos, recordando que era la hora del desayuno, salió a un restaurant cercano y antes es salir, le dio un último vistazo al periódico mágico, y salió de ahí con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su cara. Esa sonrisa solo significaba: _esperanza._

El periódico se quedó en su escritorio olvidado por un tiempo, la noticia que Tom Felton recibió fue una muy mala noticia, un mal sueño, una pesadilla. En el periódico mágico se podía ver la imagen de Hermione al lado de su no fiel, prometido Oliver Wood, ambos mostraban una hermosa sonrisa, y ella le enseñaba a la cámara, su pequeña y delgada mano izquierda que estaba adornada con un anillo de compromiso. La noticia decía así:

 **Hermione Granger futura señora Wood**

 **Hermione Granger, una muy hermosa bruja muy reconocida por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, acaba de hacer oficial su compromiso con el jugador de quiddicht Oliver Wood. Otro pobre inocente que cae en las redes de la bruja más inteligente de su generación, ya que para nadie es sorpresa que siempre busque tener una relación con personajes famosos como lo hiso hace algunos años con Harry Potter y con el jugador búlgaro Víctor Krum.**

 **La pareja nos expresó que estaban muy emocionados y felices por contraer matrimonio. Su boda tendrá se realizara en el mundo mágico, a pesar de que ella sea hija de muggles quiere compartir su felicidad con las personas que han estado con ella a lo largo de su vida. Aun que ellos ahora vivan en Londres muggle, la pareja visita continuamente el mundo mágico para poder hacer los preparativos para su boda. Los familiares y amigos más cercanos no han querido dar más detalles a cerca de esta unión ya que quieren que sea muy íntima la celebración. Todos esperamos con ansias más información sobre la boda de Hermione Granger y Oliver Wood.**

 **Rita Steeker.**

 **...**

Bueno gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo al igual que la sorpresa, quien hubiera pensado que Draco se cambiaría de nombre al menos yo no, hasta que escribí el capítulo. En este capítulo me inspire mucho en los diálogos de Draco y Zabini, en especial en el de Draco, porque es mi personaje favorito y en esta historia quiero hacerlo perfecto.

Espero que les haya gustado ese lado profundo y romántico de ambos. Y si se preguntan quién es _ella_? Lo descubrirán más tarde. Espero sus rewiev, no importa si es bueno o malo.

Gracias. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias a los que han comentado espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y también espero que les guste este capítulo…

Bueno a leer.

* * *

La lista

Su alarma sonó a las 7:15 como todos los días desde hacía cinco meses, trato de levantarse pero su cintura estaba aprisionada por un brazo musculoso, las sabanas estaba revuelta y desacomodadas, no recordaba muy bien lo que ocurrió a noche tan solo recuerda que después de su largo día en el trabajo llego a su casa, se vistió con su "piyama de día", así le llamaba Oliver a su ropa que se ponía cuando llegaba a casa después de un día agitado, su piyama de día consistía solamente en usar una camisa de Oliver de color blanco que le llagaba a penas abajo del muslo, el dijo que se veía sexi y que esa era una muy buena bienvenida para el, por eso siempre que él llegaba a su pequeño apartamento ella ya traía puesta la bienvenida, con su mano comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del hombre que estaba junto de ella.

Siguió haciendo memoria y recordó que después de ponerse cómoda, se recostó un rato en el sillón de la sala su celular sonó al poco rato se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, el celular decía que tenía un mensaje de Ginny, presión el botón para leer el mensaje que decía:

"Solo te mando el mensaje para recordarte que mañana nos reuniremos con las chicas para ver lo de los vestidos de las damas, nosotras llevaremos algunos modelos tu solo lleva tu trasero y la LISTA."

La lista no lo olvidaría, solo que había un pequeño problema no recordaba a donde podría estar la lista, la primera y última vez que la vio fue cuando la hiso y desde entonces, la guardo en una pequeña caja roja con algunos detalles dorados los colores de su casa, talvez en la caja que tiene cosas del colegio pensó mientras se dirigía al armario que se encontraba en la habitación, encendió la luz para poder ver mejor no tardó mucho en encontrar esa caja, después de buscar durante unos cinco minutos su mano se topó con una pequeña caja rectangular no se distinguía muy bien de qué color era ya que estaba cubierta de polvo, la abrió con mucho cuidado deseando no poder encontrarla para no tener que mostrárselas a sus amigas y así no tener que cumplirlas.

Sus deseos fueron en vano, ya que al abrir la caja pudo ver que dentro de ella había un pergamino se veía viejo, con manos temblorosas lo saco, con mucho cuidado como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera desdoblo el pergamino y pudo leer que el encabezado decía: para poder casarme.

Aún recuerda el día en que escribió la lista:

 **Flashback:**

Era viernes por la noche ya había terminado sus deberes, solo le falta hacer una redacción para _Aritmancia_ pero necesitaba un libro que estaba en la biblioteca pero cuando fue a pedirlo la señora pince le dijo que un chico de ravenclaw se había llevado el ultimo y que cuando alguien entregara al libro, ella se lo apartaría y la llamaría para que fuera por el libro, fue por eso que regreso a su sala común.

Cuando entro pudo ver que no había muchos estudiantes, tan solo algunos chicos de cuarto y uno que otro de su mismo curso, paseo su mirada por toda la habitación viendo si había alguno de sus amigos ahí, no tardó mucho en distinguir a dos cabezas pelirrojas y a una cabeza color azabache que estaban sentados frente a la chimenea y dándole la espalda a la entrada, camino adonde estaban sus amigos y se dispuso a tomar asiento junto a ron.

Antes de que se sentara, ron aprovecho para estirar sus brazos cuando termino de estirarse, puso ambos brazos en los costados del respaldo del sillón la mas naturalmente, y cuando Hermione tomo asiento y se recargo ron se acercó más a ella y la abrazo, Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, ron le beso la cabeza de una manera muy tierna.

-Que tal Herms- ese fue el saludo que recibió por parte de Harry.

-Bien y ustedes- respondió Hermione preguntado a su novio y a sus mejores amigos que ahora también habían decidido volver oficial su relación.

-Bien, bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo ron mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso fugas en la frente a Hermione, ron miro a Harry quien solo asintió con la cabeza e imito el mismo gesto que su amigo.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Hermione viendo como caminaban a la entrada.

-Vamos a entrenar un rato, ¿Ginny segura que no vas?- pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a su novia.

-Segura Harry, hoy no tengo muchos ánimos- le respondió la pelirroja

Ambos chicos salieron de la sal común dejando solas a sus respectivas parejas. Después Ginny hablo:

-Oye que te perece si hoy duermo en tu habitación, escuche que Lavander y Parvati pidieron permiso para salir del colegio así que tendrás tu habitación para ti sola- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione

-De acuerdo- le contesto Hermione. Siguieron hablando durante horas después bajaron al comedor a cenar se despidieron de los chichos y se fueron a dormir.

Ginny fue por sus cosas a su habitación y después se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione. Al llegar dejo sus cosas en la cama de Lavander y se puso su pijama, Hermione hizo lo mismo, cuando se disponían a dormirse Ginny hablo:

-Herms…

-Si Ginny.- le contesto la castaña

-¿Crees que Harry y yo nos casemos?- le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, mientas se sentaba en su cama y miraba hacia la ventana pensando.

-Pero que preguntas son esas Ginevra, claro que te casaras Harry, el te ama y tu a el no veo por qué no puedan estar juntos en el futuro… por que la pregunta?- le contesto Hermione mientas se ponía de pie y se sentó en la cama junto a Ginny.

Es que no se… siento que… talvez lo mío no sea el matrimonio- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su amiga, Hermione puso cara de no entender a lo que se refería ella, al ver la cara de Hermione continuo- tú me conoces, sabes que me gusta ser libre y no estar dependiendo de alguien, yo amo a Harry pero sabes que amo más mi libertad, además a un no he hecho todo lo que he querido hacer como… ser una jugadora famosa de quiddicht… oh y también poder subirme en esos aparatos muggles que tiene dos ruedas… como se llaman…?- dijo la Weasley poniendo si mano en puño en su barbilla tratando de recordar.

-Motocicleta?- respondió Hermione.

-Oh si motocicleta¡- exclamo la pelirroja, muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione miro con una sonrisa a su amiga, a Ginny nunca le gusto depender de alguien incluso de Harry, ella creció alrededor de 6 hermanos todos hombres así que tuvo que aprender a corta edad a valerse por sí misma, aunque al principio no le gustaba se dio cuenta de que podía lograr más por ella misma que por los demás y eso a ella le encantaba poder sentirle libre. Hermione nunca se planteó que al casarse quedaría atada a alguien ya que cuando te casas en son alguien que amas, aunque ahora viéndolo de ese modo el casarte tendrías que decirle adiós a muchas cosas y sueño ya que tendrías que compartir tu vida con alguien. Desde niña ella ya tenía su plan de vida que era estudiar graduarse, ser abogada, casarse tener hijos y morir. No hubo complicaciones hasta los 11 años que fue cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, y descubrió que ella era una bruja, y fue cuando cambio totalmente su plan.

-¿Entonces tienes una lista de lo que has querido hacer?- pregunto la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Si- le dijo mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su ropa doblada y sacaba de un suéter un pergamino doblado, y se volvió a sentar a su lado y lo desdoblo con mucho cuidado, al desdoblarlo Hermione leyó lo que decía el pergamino, era una lista de lo que quería hacer, en la lista algunas ya estaban tachadas.

-¿Y tú no quieres hacer algo antes de casarte?- le pregunto Ginny interesada en saber.

-Ahhh, pues…nunca me he hecho esa pregunta–dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Y qué esperas- le respondió su amiga, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la mesita de noche de Lavander un pergamino y una pluma con un tintero y se lo dio. Al principio no sabía que escribir ya que nunca se había planteado la idea de hacer una lista que fuera de lo que quería hacer antes de casarse pero después de hablar un rato con Ginny sobre la lista de ella las ideas le fueron llegando a la cabeza como por arte de magia y al terminar ella guardo su lista en una pequña caja y lo guardo en su baúl y nunca más lo volvió a sacar.

 **Fin de flashback:**

Cuando se disponía a seguir leyendo todos sus sueños y metas que había escrito cuando tenía 17 años, escucho la voz de Oliver que la llamaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Hola amor- la saludo Oliver. Hermione no recuerda haber escuchado cuando abría la cerradura de la puerta y tampoco haber escuchado los pasos, talvez estaba muy concentrada recordando que no escucho, rápidamente guardo la lista de la vista de Oliver y la tiro al suelo.

Le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, se levantó y camino a donde estaba Oliver, cuando llego a donde el con un brazo le rodeo su cuello y con el otro comenzó a acariciar su abdomen lentamente, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Hola- lo saludo al tiempo que le fue depositando pequeños besos desde la clavícula a la boca.

El como respuesta le tomo por la cintura y le fue correspondiendo al beso, ninguno de los dos se hiso esperar y se fueron despojando de sus ropas, primero ella con sus manos delicadas y pequeñas fue desabrochado los botones y al terminar su tarea la arrojo a una esquina abandonada, el por su parte de un movimiento rápidos le saco la camisa de bienvenida quedando solo en ropa interior. Puso ambas manos en la cadera de la castaña y la cargo, ella al momento le rodeo con las piernas su cintura, ambos se besaron con pasión como si el tiempo se les fuera en ellos, con deseo por térnese en ese momento y con amor que se tenían.

Ya eran las… ¡7:30¡al ver la hora salto de la cama y se puso la camisa de Oliver y fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Terminando su baño se dirigió a su guardarropa y saco una blusa holgada color beige y una falda negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus piernas y tomo unas zapatillas negras que hacían juego con su ropa, con un movimiento de varita que tenía en el cajón de la mesita de noche, se secó el cabello castaño y se encamino a la puerta para salir de su departamento no sin antes acercarse a la cama sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y darle un casto beso en los labios.

Antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación le dio un último vistazo a su prometido que se encontraba en la cama matrimonial solo con una sábana blanca que cubría de la cintura para bajo, estaba completamente dormido que no se percató de que Hermione se levantó. La mirada de la ojimiel recorrió toda la habitación, estaba en perfectas condiciones impecable y limpia a excepción de unas prendas de ella y Oliver regadas por la habitación, al posar su vista en el suela vio una pequeña caja rectangular de colore rojo y dorado junto de ella había un pergamino hecho una bola, de repente recordó la lista que tenía que llevar, sino la llevaba Ginny no dudaría en lanzarle un moco de murciélago.

De puntillas recogió la bolita de papel y la guardo en su bolsa. Y sin más tiempo que perder salió de su apartamento de camino al set, ya que el día de hoy tendría que reunirse con la repostera que se encargaría de hacer su pastel de bodas, para después ver a sus amigas. Como "todos los días se aprendía algo nuevo" decía ella, el día de ayer aprendió que Ginny no siempre tiene buenas ideas y que no siempre hacerle caso a Ginny.

Se rio por su ultimo pensamiento ya que Ginny siempre era la que hacia su vida no tan aburrida, y que también ella la había apoyado con su decisión de ser una modelo ya que al principio Hermione estaba un poco dudosa porque pensaba que no estaba hecha para eso, pero con apoyo moral de su mejor amiga decido hacer lo que ahora es… una hermosa mujer y una increíble modelo.

Al mirar la calle se dio cuenta de que la pastelería estaba cerca. Siguió caminando con paso seguro hasta llegar a un lugar con ventanas amplias que dejaban ver a las personas que pasaban por ahí el interior del lugar. Abrió la puerta blanca asiendo que dentro sonara el tintineo de una campana, después apareció una mujer de complexión delgada como de unos 40 años con cabellos negro y lacio hasta los hombros, la mujer al verla llegar la saludo muy efusivamente dándole un beso en ambas mejillas después la tomo de las manos y la llevo aun habitación que era la oficina, en el escritorio había varias carpetas con imágenes de diseños de tortas, con diferentes sabores y las mesas de postres.

La reunión en vez de durar solo una hora como lo había previsto Hermione duro dos horas ya que la señora solo se dedicaba a hablar y la ojimiel solo hacia asentamientos con la cabeza y de su boca solo salían "si, ok, como dijo usted y la más frecuente mmm….".

Al salir de la pastelería sin consultar el reloj dedujo que ya era tarde, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un taxi para que la llevara al café donde se encontraría con sus damas de honor, le pago al señor y saludo con un –buenos días- al mesero que se encontraba en el recibidor, subió la escaleras para ir directamente a la terraza que era el lugar donde siempre se reunía por la vista que daba.

-Hola chicas, lo siento por llegar tarde pero es que la señora Corintia me empezó hablar de sus cinco bodas y de sus cinco esposos que ha tenido- las saludo al tiempo que se disculpaba, las saludo a todas con un beso en la mejilla y tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera.

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo una pelirroja que tomaba un sorbo de su café- todo está bien, trajiste la lista no?- pregunto ansiosa.

-Claro en vez de que me pregunten como estuvo mi día, o si no me ha pasado algo. A ustedes solo les importa la lista- bufo Granger, molesta ya que pensó que podría ser que olvidaran el asunto de la lista, pero recordó que a Ginny nunca se le escapaba nada, por el simple hecho de ser una Weasley.- podría ser que me hay atropellado un auto o que me muriera mientras me duchaba- continuo la castaña.

-Si claro te moriste pero has revivido para enseñarle la lista a tus queridas amigas- le respondió una mujer rubia con algunos rizos, mostrando una sonrisa sincera y risueña y con la mirada inocente.

De acuerdo aquí está la lista- le respondió Hermione mientras sacaba de su bolsa una bolita de papel y la ponía en la mesa.

Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces fue la primera que tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo ágilmente, solo se veía sus ojos marrones moverse con forme su lectura avanzaba, sus ojos tenían un brillo de nostalgia; al recordar el día en que habían hecho la lista aún estaban en Hogwarts, y de con un brillo pícaro al leer la lista.

-¿Que dice la lista? –Pregunto impaciente Lavander que hasta ahora se había quedado callada- vamos Ginny nosotras también queremos saber- insistió Brown

Ginny se aclaró la garganta y les dirigió una mirada a todas y hablo:

Lista para poder casarme:

1\. gritar lo más fuerte que pueda.

2\. besar aún desconocido. – leyó Ginny y como respuesta de las demás se escuchó un apenas audible "uuuuu".

Leyó sin hablar dirigió una mirada cómplice a las demás y dijo- 3. tener sexo con una desconocido- continua leyendo riendo.

Lavander y luna ahora se quedaron sin habla, quien hubiera pensado que la sabelotodo Granger quería llegar al altar con el hombre que ama sin ser virgen. Hermione por su parte se puso completamente roja de la cara, lo había olvidado.

Ginny al ver que el silencio era incomodo hablo:

4\. Viajar en carretera en motocicleta por la carretera.

5\. acampar

6\. viajar a las vegas y tener la mejor despedida de soltera.- termino por leer la pelirroja, teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Wow, Hermione… sí que eras una tonta adolescente cuando escribiste esto- cometo luna aun sin creer que su amiga lo escribiera.

-Sí que la mojigata, sabelotodo Granger sabe cómo divertirse- dijo Lavander con una mirada picara y una risa juguetona, ganándose una mirada fulmínate de Hermione.

Si bueno chicas por que no mejor vamos haciendo las maletas por qué tenemos que ir a las vegas, para hacer realidad los deseos de nuestra amiga que pronto se casara. –respondió Ginny, divertida y entusiasmada.

-Pero aún es muy pronto para viajar y no le he dicho a Oliver- les contesto Hermione al escuchar la decisión de su amiga.-además estamos viendo aun los preparativos…-no pudo seguir continuando por que fue callada.

-¡Ah! Hermione, es momento de que te tomes un descanso y te relajes a demás sería más fácil si primero te relajas y después sigues con los preparativos, además tienes a tus amigas que te ayudaran… ¿sí?- Ginny puso cara de niña buena mientras que pensaba que Hermione aceptara.

-Vamos por favor Hermione, últimamente no has tenido tiempo para ti necesitas divertirte, y que mejor manera de ir a las Vegas- trato de convencerla su amiga luna, que parecía estar muy ansiosa por querer que fueran a las Vegas.

Hermione medito una rato la propuesta que le dijo Ginny y Luna, ella sabía que últimamente estaba muy ocupada y que casi no tenía tiempo para ella, pero después se le vino a la cabeza que la boda seria dentro de un mes y solo faltaban los últimos detallas casi insignificantes, entonces respondió: -De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero solo será por dos semanas y después de eso volveremos para poder convertirme en la señora Wood.- cuando termino de hablar Ginny la abrazo y seguido luna imito el gesto de la pelirroja.

Lavander que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ella había escuchado que estados unidos era increíble y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era.-bueno entonces que esperamos iremos a la Vegas en dos días para que todas podamos hacer reservas y planes y avisar nuestra salida- les propuso la rubia, mirando a Hermione, Ginny y luna, las tres chicas asintieron y después se pusieron hablar sobre su viaje.

Después de un rato se despidieron y cada una se fue a realizar sus actividades diarias, la noche llego y algunas empezaron a hacer las maletas e investigaciones lo que les depararía su viaje y otra se dedicó a escribir una nota, una nota que significaría la esperanza y un futuro reencuentro que cambiaría la vida de dos personas.

Con movimientos delicados doblo la carta que enviaría, se dirigió a la jaula que tenía dentro una lechuza de color negra como la noche y ojos café brillantes, puso el animal en el marco de la ventana, amarro la nota en su pata derecha y cubrió la ventana para poder dejar que la lechuza hiciera llegar la carta. Con su mano pequeña acaricio la cabeza negra del ave y dijo en apenas un susurro- envíasela- y dicho esto el animal abrió sus alas y empezó a aletear después de unos segundos vio como la lechuza se iba perdiendo entre la oscuridad de la noche hasta el punto de desaparecer.

Esperaba que su nota sirviera de algo, tenía tiempo que no le escribía ni tampoco lo veía, como lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba su presencia, extrañaba escuchar su voz, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, instintivamente se abrazó así misma hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Cariño ¿Por qué estas despierta? Ya es muy noche, ven vamos a dormir.- dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano, para que ella la tomara. La chica tomo su mano y le dirigió una última mirada de soslayo al cielo.

En esa misma noche un hombre de piel morena se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su casa, era una noche fresca por lo que podía sentir el aire fresco golpear su cara, de pronto diviso a lo lejos una lechuza negra que cada vez se iba acercando más a él.

Cuando el animal se posó frente a él, tomo el pergamino que estaba atado a la pata del ave lo desdoblo con cuidado y empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito con una pulcra caligrafía:

 **Viajaremos a las Vegas, dile que aproveche esta oportunidad. Porque será la última vez que lo ayudare, no puedo estar arriesgándome cada vez más, seguimos en contacto, cuando lleguemos les estaré manteniendo al tanto de sus movimientos.**

 **Adiós**

 **con amor...**

No término de leer el pergamino sabía que siempre decía lo mismo en las despedidas, esa frase se convirtió como en un slogan entre ellos, las palabras podrían ser hermosas, te podrían enamorar, te podrían bajar la luna y las estrella con tan sola una frase, pero el ya no caía en los encantos de las palabras, él era una persona de esas que los hechos dicen más que mil palabras, y hasta no ver no creer. Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo que decía la nota, le dio un último vistazo antes de doblarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su sudadera, si lo que decía la nota era cierto Draco tendrá una buena oportunidad, pero y si no lo lograba todo se iría a la mierda, dio un largo suspiro, miro al cielo estrellado y sin más se metió de nuevo a su habitación.

Mañana le diré a Draco, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

N/A: si sé que me merezco maldiciones y les pido una disculpa por haber tardado tres semanas en poder actualizar pero es culpa de la escuela porque nos tratan como negros.-_- y también me han venido ideas a la cabeza sobre posibles futuros FF y he querido adelantarlos y otra razón es porque me he apuntado en tres retos que me fue imposible resistirme y he dejado a un lado esta historia pero les prometo que seguiré actualizando no prometo que se cada semana pero al menos seguido.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de hecho hoy acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo ya que no he tenido mucha imaginación, es pero que les guste. Les invito a pasarse por mi biografía para que vean los adelantos de los retos, gracias por leer.

Nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo chapter, espero sus comentarios. Gracias.

Adiós.


End file.
